The Quest for La Muerte/Meeting with the Candle Maker/Writing its own story
Here is how the quest for La Muerte begins in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. Back at La Muerte's castle, Manolo became so desperate to see Maria again. Manolo Sánchez: I have to find La Muerte! Please. Please, help me. Mickey Mouse: Manolo's right, and Merlock and the others will be coming to San Angel soon. Carmen Sánchez: Mijo, stay here with us. Luis Sánchez: No more worries. Jorge Sánchez: Epic fiestas every day. Adelita and Scardelita: With the whole Sanchez family. Carmelo Sánchez: (bumping into Jorge) And all-you-can-eat churros. Dipper Pines: I hate to admit, I'm starting to get used to it thanks Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Manolo Sánchez: (chuckles) Tha... thank you, Guys. But, no. I need to be with Maria. It's all I ever wanted. Back in reality, the children had so many questions. Jane: How's Manolo gonna get back? Luka Ramirez: He's stuck there forever! And Maria is gonna marry Joaquin! (screams) Mary Beth: All right, do you want me to continue? (as they nodded) So, one thing was for sure... As the story continues, Manolo had to go back to the land of the living. Mary Beth: (narrating) Manolo needed help from his family and his new friends. Manolo Sánchez: Mickey, will you and your amigos help me go back? Mickey Mouse: Sure we'll help, Manolo. Jack Skellington: So, where is La Muerte? Carmen Sánchez: If La Muerte is where Xibalba rotted away... Adelita and Scardelita: Then she's in the Land of the Forgotten. Carmelo Sánchez: No, no, no. Jorge Sánchez: (bumps into Carmelo) Quiet, you! (to Manolo, Mickey, and his friends) My friends, there's only one way to get to the Land of the Forgotten. (in singing tone) Through the Cave of Souls. Luis Sánchez: Going there would be certain doom! Manolo Sánchez: Well... It's a good day for doom. Luis Sánchez: (as the whole family cheered) He's a Sanchez, I tell you! Jack Skellington: Let's go! And so, Mickey, his friends, Manolo, Carmen, and Luis took off on undead horses. Luis Sánchez: A Sanchez! Jorge Sánchez: This is impossible! Carmelo Sánchez: (bumps into Jorge) Hey! Good luck, Little Sanchez! Good luck, Little amigos! Sure enough, they journeyed on to the Cave of Souls. Mary Beth: (narrating) The legendary Cave of Souls was rumored to be at the edge of the Land of the Remembered. Now, many had tried to reach it, but none had ever returned. At least, not in one piece. Goofy: Gwarsh, is that it? Luis Sánchez: Caramba, it hurts just looking at it. Sora: Well, the only way to reach the Cave of Souls is by climbing to the top. As the climbing began, Luis was starting to complain along the way. Luis Sánchez: Why couldn't this be the elevator of souls? (as they climb further) My arthritis is killing me. (as they climb closer) Are we there yet? Soon enough, they all reached to top and closer to the Cave of Souls. Donald Duck: Well, it's not like we're driving a car up a mountain. Ford Pines: Hey, Fellas, glad you could make it up here. Scrooge McDuck: Ford? How in San Angel's name did you get here? Ford Pines: Turns out, there was an elevator at the entrance down at the bottom. Scrooge McDuck: Curse me kilt! And you didn't tell us! Stanley Pines: This confusion is just getting anticlimactic! Luis Sánchez: We made it, Mijo. Come on! What are you guys waiting for? Mabel Pines: Luis! Wait! But it was too late for Luis as his skeletal body was launched into the air, leaving his skull at the top. The Cave Guardian: You are not worthy! Luis Sánchez: Hey! My arthritis is gone! Manolo Sánchez: Grandpa! Jack Skellington: Look out! (as he and Manolo pushed the others out of the way.) Then, there was an earthquake trembling under Manolo and Jack. Manolo Sánchez: Mama! (push his mother and grandfather out of the way) Carmen Sánchez: Manolo! The Cave Guardian: (as the labyrinth emerged) Face the labyrinth and earn the right to be judged. As the boulders are coming, Manolo and Jack had to try and avoid it. Jack Skellington: Come on, Manolo! So, they follow each other's lead to avoid the boulders as the labyrinth circled. Luis Sánchez: I can't see them! Lift me up! (as Carmen did) I see them! However, a boulder rolled over them sending the two towards the bottom. Luckily, Manolo used his guitar to wedge between the walls and as for Jack he has long arms, so he didn't dropped that far to the bottom. Manolo Sánchez: Hang in there, Jack! Jack Skellington: I already am, Manolo. Luis Sánchez: Where did they go? They both manage to pull themselves out of the hole, but ducked back in again in order to avoid the giant boulder. Mickey Mouse: What's going on, Luis? Luis Sánchez: Uh oh! Carmen Sánchez: What? What's happening? Luis Sánchez: It's okay, Honey. They're totally okay. (as he's tossed up) Run for your lives! As they manage to climb out of the hole, the boulders are rolling after them. But due to its large size, the boulders some how didn't crushed them. Manolo Sánchez: Jack, follow my lead. Jack Skellington: With you all the way, Manolo. So once they reach the middle, all the boulders are locked with each other. Luis Sánchez: Ay, that was so beautiful. Soon, the labyrinth begins to sink back into the bottom. The Cave Guardian: Tou have earned the right to be judged. But be warned. No mortal has ever passed. Manolo Sánchez: For Maria. Jack Skellington: And for my friends. Louie: I can't look! (as he covered his eyes) So, the guardian was about to slash his sword at them. Carmen Sánchez: Manolo! However once the sword made contact to Manolo and Jack, it instantly broke. The Cave Guardian: Manolo Sanchez... Jack Skellington... your hearts are pure and courageous. You two and yours may enter. Then, Mickey and his friends reunited as well as Manolo and his mother and grandfather. Carmen Sánchez: Ay, Mijo. (hugged him and slapped him) Don't do that again! (hugs him again) Sally: Jack, you were so brave during that trial. Jack Skellington: I'm alright, Sally, I just didn't want to see Manolo get hurt. So, they all entered the Cave of Souls. As soon as they explore inside, it was getting dark at first. Luis Sánchez: This is the Cave of Souls? Manolo Sánchez: Grandpa! Show some respect. The Candlemaker: That... was... awesome, man! Look, the giant boulders were like... "Boom, boom, boom!" And then, you were, like... And then, the cave guardian, he came in, and he was like... "I'm going to judge you with this giant sword." Manolo Sánchez: Excuse me? Sir! The Candlemaker: And then, you... you... You got through. Manolo Sánchez: I have to find La Muerte. The Candlemaker: La Muerte? (as the Book of Life shows it) Sorry, you missed her, Manolo. Manolo Sánchez: Wait! You know me? The Candlemaker: Yeah, Man. We know everybody. We know Luis, Carmen, Mickey Mouse and the gang, including Jack Skellington and his pals, and Puddle. How are you doing, Puddle? Dipper Pines: (confused) Hi, Puddle? The Candlemaker: It's all here in the Book of Life. (realized) Wait, where are my manners? Come on in, Y'all! With that, the Candlemaker brought them up to his domain into the Cave of Souls. Mary Beth: (narrating) Mickey, his friends, Manolo, and his family were the first to ever see the magic waterfalls that linked all the realms. The Candlemaker: Welcome to the Cave of Souls! Mi casa es su casa. Luis Sánchez: Now, this is a cave! The Candlemaker: You see all these candles? Each one is a life. And I'm your humble, yet strikingly handsome... Candle Maker! Then, the Book of life is applauding for the candlemaker. Dr. Finklestein: I'd don't get it. The Candlemaker: Wait, wait, wait! I didn't do the thing. I got to do the thing. Watch this. As the Candlemaker clapped his hands together, all of the candles came floating towards the center where its circling the group. Scrooge McDuck: Bless me bagpipes! The Candlemaker: Amazing, huh? This is our work! This is what we do! (to Manolo) Look! That group, that's your town. (showing a couple of candles) And there, that's Maria. And next to her, Manolo. One aflame with life, the other... Kaput. You see, as long as someone alive remembers you... you get to live in the Land of the Remembered. However on the next page of the Book of Life, there was an animation of Chakal and his men, followed by the other baddies. The Candlemaker: Santa Gordita! Goofy: Gwarsh, Candlemaker, what's the matter? The Candlemaker: Chakal is on the march, along with the mad magician with a powerful animal shifting talisman. Mickey Mouse: That must be Merlock and his lackeys, they must've joined forces with Chakal. The Candlemaker: You got that right, Mickey. With him comes the end of your town. And there will be no one left to remember you. Carmen Sánchez: We would all be forgotten. Ford Pines: Not unless we stop him first. Manolo Sánchez: Please, Candle Maker. Come on, help me go back. The Candlemaker: I can't do that, Manolo. However, the Book of Life nudge the Candlemaker to check the book itself, and before this gave him a surprise look on his face. The Candlemaker: Santa Chihuahua! Okay, okay. Look, guys, the Book of Life holds everyone's story. But the pages on Manolo's life... They're blank! (to Manolo) You didn't live the life that was written for you. You are writing your own story! (does the mind blown) Panchito Pistoles: That's good. Luiz Sánchez: It is? Manolo Sánchez: So this means you'll help me find La Muerte? The Candlemaker: Well, I'm not supposed to interfere, but I may be able to bend the rules. Just a little. After all, it is the Day of the Dead. (to the Book of Life) Right, Book? (gives it a fist bump) Stanley Pines: So, what are we waiting for? To the Land of the Forgotten we go! With that, the Candlemaker showed them where the location leads. The Candlemaker: Come on, let's do this. I'll take you to La Muerte. Manolo Sánchez: I'm going alone. Luiz Sánchez: Alone? The Candlemaker: Hold on, now. Luiz Sánchez: Fine. I'm going alone, too... - The Candlemaker: Can I get a word in? Luiz Sánchez: Right next to you. - The Candlemaker: Actually... Carmen Sánchez: We should go. Luiz Sánchez: "We"? (as she goes first) No! It's much too dangerous for a lady! Manolo Sánchez: No retreat! The Candlemaker: Hold on! Mickey, his gang, and Manolo Sanchez: No surrender! (as they all jumped down the waterfall) The Candlemaker: I tried to warn them. Then they scream as fell all the way to the bottom. Louie: Uncle Scrooge, if we get out of this alive, I want to say is that I'd used your cane to unclog the toilet back at the mansion! Scrooge McDuck: What? With that, this made Louie to smile sheepishly. Luiz Sánchez: I immediately regret this decision! But not a moment too soon, the Book of Life caught the whole group right on time. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225